


Simply Kaede

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slam Dunk - Freeform, ruaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Rukawa+Ayako drabbles/vignettes. Because, hey! Why not? ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Kaede

Kaede Rukawa is not a complicated person to get to know. More than anyone, Ayako should know this best.  
  
  
He’s really just a simple guy, with simple hopes, simple dreams.  
  
  
He may not say much. May even seem like he’s thinking _waaa—y_ too much. His poker face may lend itself to a hundred different analyses of his personality, but for someone who’s know the guy for a considerable number of years, he’s really not that hard to figure out.  
  
  
“I’m going to Shohoku...” her kouhai says on the phone.  
  
  
“Do I even need to ask why?” she teases, out of habit than anything else, really.  
  
  
“It’s the nearest one around...”  
  
  
“Uh-huh...?”  
  
  
She hears the boy sigh. Swears she can almost see him squirming in his discomfort. “Yeah... Also... Uhm...”  
  
  
“What? You mean there’s more...?” The lilt in her voice is also more of a habit. She doesn’t really hope to get the truth straight out of his kouhai’s lips. But what he doesn’t say in that brief moment of silence is enough to tell her all she needs to know.  
  
  
“You still owe me lunch... you know?” he says in his usual monotone. The one he uses when he’s telling a lame and obvious lie.  
  
  
Ayako finally lets out the delighted giggles she’s been holding back all this time. “I can’t wait to see you too, _Kaede_...”  
  
  
“Hn,” Kaede grunts, sighs again, then mumbles in the quietest, shyest voice that he’s only ever used with Ayako. “I’ll see you soon, _Senpai_...”


End file.
